


Not quite how he had planned

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape
Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080521
Kudos: 4





	Not quite how he had planned

Our story starts in Grindelwald's secret base, his boyfriend Severus Snape has come to deliver some good news.

Gellert said, "You seem to be in a good mood today."

Severus told him, "I am. Dumbledore has agreed to spare your life."

Gellert scowled. "He what now?"

Severus explained, "I begged him to because I love you dearly, Gel."

Gellert gritted his teeth. "Did I ask you to do so?"

Severus responded, "No, but---"

Gellert interrupted, "Then you should not have gone behind my back, Severus. Now thanks to you, all of these years spent planning for a new and better wizarding world have been ruined. You have destroyed everything."

Severus muttered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Gellert glared at him. "Your intention does not matter because your actions have singlehandedly incinerated my plans."

Severus sneered. "Well, I'm terribly sorry for caring about you enough to beg for your life to be spared. Next time, I shan't bother."


End file.
